MOH generally refers to the playing of recorded media while a telephone call is on hold. The recorded media may include audio and/or video depending on device and system capabilities. The content of the recorded media is not limited and may include music, advertisements, instructions, or messages. The recorded media is played to fill what would otherwise be silence while a call is on hold. Large companies with multiple departments often use MOH while calls are being routed from a main receptionist to specific departments.
Traditional MOH systems are often referred to as jack-based music on hold systems. These systems typically include a jack (or port) for audio input. A source (e.g., a CD player) is connected to the port and is usually configured to play audio content continuously. When a call is placed in hold, it is connected to the source so that the audio content can be played for the caller.
Newer MOH systems may use virtual media such as MP3 files that are played using software-based media players. These systems are often referred to as file-based MOH systems. These systems may provide digital audio and/or video content. The files may be loaded onto the system or may be downloaded over a network (e.g., the Internet). When a call is placed on hold, the digital content of the file can be played for the caller.
Improvements in MOH systems are continuously sought so that callers may be provided with a positive experience while waiting on hold.